Catching Raindrops
by ideasfromthebraintoscreen
Summary: Hiccup isn't coping too well with the death of his mother and his dad isn't being much help either. He really just wants to get away from everything and everyone. School, family *cough* annoying cousin *cough* and every other depressing thing about Berk. It's not until he meets a certain blonde girl that he starts to feel like maybe, just maybe, life ain't so bad. (modern fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup was sure that there couldn't possibly be anything worse in the whole entire world than the sound of a goddamn school bell. He sighed heavily and straightened himself from leaning against the brick wall. School kids were rushing through the front doors frantically and as usual Hiccup was among these latecomers. The only difference was, he hadn't actually been _late_. He had been slouched outside the school for nearly twenty five minutes now but once again time had ran away as he'd been sucked into one of his comatose daydreams. Unbeknownst to around about half of the school, Hiccup was fortunate enough to be the head teacher's son, the only fortune about this is that usually any lateness or disobedience (which rarely ever happens) from him goes completely unnoticed by his teachers. It does however mean that his dad has access to all his reports and grades which is indeed a downside.

Hiccup hadn't always been known as 'Hiccup', he had been granted with the nickname when he had been in primary school. He had had to stand up in front of the entire school to present an assembly about being eco friendly and saving the planet. He hadn't willingly wanted to present the assembly it just so happened that being the only eager enough pupil to sign up to eco club, there kind of wasn't anyone else _but_ him to give the talk. And in true Hiccup style, the boy had easily embarrassed himself with something as natural and simple as hiccups. Before Hiccup had even gotten through the first sentence of his presentation he had rudely interrupted himself with a loud and obnoxious hiccup. And they hadn't stop, he had tried to continue talking but it was impossible and soon enough a teacher had guided him of the stage and ushered him out of the assembly hall before he done anything else stupid. And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how he was so graciously named 'Hiccup' by his ever so lovely and doting cousin, Scott. Over the years the name had stuck and Hiccup would never admit it but he actually preferred the nickname opposed to his real name; Hamish. His cousin, Scott had been even more delighted when he had discovered that a hiccup wasn't just an abrupt involuntary contraction of the diaphragm but it also meant 'a temporary setback to somebody's plans or arrangements'. So in simple terms; a nuisance. And in Scott's eyes that was very much what Hiccup was.

Scott had always triumphed that he was better and bigger than his small gangly cousin until, that is when they hit high school and somewhere along the line Hiccup hit puberty. Big time. He grew a hell of a lot taller and he let his hair grow out in a messy effortless sort of manner that framed his face perfectly. Although he still stayed lean and lanky (and didn't miraculously grow biceps or a six-pack overnight) he didn't look quite so young and weak anymore. His jaw line was so prominent it looked like it could cut through steel. Girls actually started to notice the boy, not only because he was so tall that he was kind of hard to miss now but also because of his new manly and attractive features. Most people swore they had never seen this guy before in their whole entire school life and that he must be new, because there really was no way that this man could have evolved from that young toothpick of a boy he used to be. It was only Scott who stood on the sidelines and glared whilst he watched before his very own eyes, his scrawny annoying cousin turn into something... that he was not. Scott stayed short, and slightly on the dumpy side. The only sign that told Scott he had entered manhood was the small tuft of hair lining his upper lip. And that was it. This had made Scott even more spiteful towards Hiccup but the latter had paid no heed. Hiccup was used to his cousins tormenting and teasing. And that's probably what infuriated Scott furthermore was that Hiccup hadn't even realised his change in appearance, or the girls, although there were only few and some of them weren't exactly lookers, there were still girls who ogled over him. And he didn't notice. He just went around in this stupor daze all day, arriving late to class and no one even batting an eyelid at it, doodling on his jotters and paying no attention in class but still managing to get the best mark in the whole year.

Scott's anger only started to dissolve when he lost his aunt. Hiccup's mum. And it's probably around about that time that Hiccup started to look so lost, walking about like an abandoned puppy. Scott actually had _sympathy _for him. Can you believe it? An emotion towards him that wasn't hate? Scott even went so far as to stay by his cousins side throughout the whole funeral. And when it came to throwing the rose on top of the casket, Hiccup had stared at the flower he had been given stupidly and he had looked so heartbroken and shaky and sad that Scott had placed a hand on his cousin's forearm and supported him. And gave him strength. They had shared a look that wasn't two sets of eyes boring loathing into each other, instead it was of strength and comfort. Scott was sure he hadn't been crying, it had just been his non-existent hay fever playing up. Then Hiccup had threw the rose and it had delicately fluttered down the hole in the ground to gently rest upon the wooden surface of his mothers coffin where she now slept peacefully and forever. Then the two had separated and Scott hadn't ever had the heart to be quite so mean to his cousin ever again. He liked to tell himself he had just matured and didn't have time to pick on dweebs anymore, because it definitely wasn't that he _cared_ or _worried_ about his cousin. It just definitely wasn't.

His change of attitude towards Hiccup had happened over six months ago and Scott wondered if Hiccup had even noticed that his cousin had started to become more considerate and less insensitive. He watched now as his cousin entered Biology late, groggy looking and barely awake. The teacher only threw him a glance briefly. She changed the register, noting that he was here but she didn't demand for him to wait outside and then give him a whole spiel about how being late would affect his learning and future, like she would have done if it had been anyone else.

Hiccup slipped into his seat next to Scott but didn't acknowledge him. This was the only class the two had together and unfortunately everyone was sat alphabetically, meaning the cousins had to spend their time in Biology sat side by side.

Scott focused back on the teacher, this was the only class that Scott actually paid attention in for the sole reason that he didn't have any of his equally annoying or rowdy friends with him. None of them are smart enough to even try and sit through an advanced higher biology class. And so it's a wonder how Scott can, it seems to be the only other subject apart from physical education and design and manufacturer that he's actually quite good at. Anything else he failed miserably at.

"Can everyone please get their homework out that was due for today!" boomed the teachers voice as she stood before the smart board, "And leave it out on your desk so I can come around and collect it later"

Hiccup swore softly under his breath before sighing heavily. Scott rummaged through his bag before finally retrieving his crumpled sheet of homework which he had only remembered about in registration that morning so had hastily tried to finish it before the bell had went for his first class. Scott noticed the absence of homework on Hiccup's desk but refrained himself from making a snide remark.

The teacher started to make her way around the class, collecting the homework as everyone took down notes from the board. Hiccup half heartedly looked through his bag but he knew he had completely forgot to do it so there was no point in hoping that somehow miraculously a finished homework sheet could be found in there.

The teacher picked up Scott's homework, giving it a disdainful look before stopping short in front of Hiccups' desk.

"And Hamish? Where is your homework?"

Hiccup looked up begrudgingly, in all honesty he was too tired to even think of a half decent excuse. It wasn't that he hadn't had time, he always has plenty of it but he just wastes most of it daydreaming.

"Uhmm..." Hiccup wracked his brains, he knew if it was marked down that he hadn't completed another assignment his dad would give him a stern talking to. One that made Hiccup want to laugh and cry at the same time. "Uhhh..."

"He was helping me with mine, miss" Scott piped up then mentally face palmed. That came out all wrong.

"Are you telling me this isn't your work, Scott?" The teachers voice was stern as she glanced between the two boys.

"Well... no... but... it is" Scott spluttered and Hiccup didn't rush to help him.

The teacher looked fed up, "Right. Both of you's detention today after school and next time just save me the hassle and hand in your homework, okay?" and with that she stormed to the next desk.

Hiccup sent Scott a glare.

"Thanks for that" he mumbled, crossing his arms in a huff and sinking low in his chair.

"What?" Scott asked incredulously, surely his cousin must be joking? "I just saved your sorry arse!"

"_Saved_?" Hissed Hiccup, "You tried and you failed and if anything you've got me in worse trouble!"

The two sat in stony silence until the bell finally rang signalling the end of the period and Scott was sure Hiccup couldn't have ran out the class any faster.


	2. Chapter 2

"Detention? Again?" Hiccup sighed heavily at his friend, he thought it was slightly hypocritical as he wasn't exactly a saint himself. "Who am I supposed to play FIFA 15 with now?" he grumbled and Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Eret, don't cry about it," he chuckled lowly and Eret glared at him.

"You call yourself my friend but where are you half the time?" he whined whilst crossing his arms huffily, "Can't your dad get you out of it or something?"

Hiccup exhaled and sat back in his chair as the school buzzed around him. It was break time and the pair were sat in the social area. Hiccup caught his cousins stony glare from across the large room and returned it easily. He really hated that boy. Sometimes. Well... _most_ times. Hiccup's eyes then saw the large figure of his dad burst through the doors. Hiccup was sure his dad hadn't exactly meant to have made such a grand entrance but he always does as he's so largely built that even a gentle push to him is a hell of shove to someone else. He watched as the head teacher marched to his cousins friend group before he sternly starting talking to Scott. Hiccup caught the words 'detention' and 'disappointed' before finally turning back to Eret with his answer.

"Hope. Not this time"

Eret followed his friends gaze and arched an eyebrow, "Huh, you didn't tell me your detention involved _him_" the distaste in his voice towards Scott is obvious, and Hiccup doesn't mind that he shows it so uncaringly in front of him. It's not like Hiccup's about to jump in and defend his cousin anytime soon.

"It wasn't anything big" Hiccup grumbled whilst playing with his bottle of juice from the canteen.

"Oh, watch out! Father approaching, I repeat, father approaching" Eret not so slyly whisper-shouted from behind his very obvious hand half-covering his mouth.

Hiccup's expression didn't change but if anyone had been looking close enough they'd notice his shoulders tense in anticipation. It's embarrassing getting a telling off from your head teacher in front of the school. But he's sure that getting a telling off from your _dad_ has to be a lot worse.

But to Hiccup's relief and dismay his dad carried on walking past their table. Only acknowledging his son with a disdainful look before cheerily greeting the rugby team as they entered the social area. Hiccup tried to not look upset as he witnessed the rugby boys having a more in depth conversation with his dad than he ever has. How come he finds the time to talk to Scott and them but not him?

"Guys!" someone exclaimed whilst plonking down at the table beside Hiccup causing him to jump comically.

Hiccup burled round, glowering at the new addition to the table, "Jeez, Fishlegs would you stop doing that?"

"Doing what?" the broader boy asked whilst tucking into a sandwich happily despite it only being 10 in the morning.

"Creeping up on people. Now what's got you so happy?" Hiccup's mood had changed drastically but only Eret noticed as he finished up his Maths homework.

"You'll never guess what!" Fishlegs exclaimed through a mouthful of bread and tuna.

"_What_?" his friends monotone voice asked.

"Robyn actually said 'Good morning' _back_ to me today!" the boy bounced in his seat, shaking the table slightly and causing Eret's pencil to skid across his jotter.

"Oh wow, it's only been six _years_" Hiccup's voice wittily returned. He picked at his nails dully, not at all interested in his friends budding romance with Robyn, one of the roughest girls in the school. Her twin brother Trevor was not any better and held the status of one of the toughest boys at the school. It wasn't that the pair were exactly mean to anyone and they certainly didn't go around beating up random kids like some bullies but they were definitely crazy. Yeah, that's the right word; crazy. Nut-jobs. Delusional. Lost their marbles. That's the Thornston twins in a nutshell for you!

Eret shot his miserable friend a glare before turning to Fishlegs with an overly joyous shit eating grin, "That's amazing Fish!" he exclaimed and then looked at Hiccup pointedly.

"Yep, spectacular" Hiccup chipped in.

Fishlegs had always missed the sarcastic note in Hiccup's voice even though they had been friends since nursery, and looked at his best friend contently, thinking that he was genuinely happy for him.

"Oh shoot!" Fishlegs suddenly exclaimed jumping up in a rush, knocking his now empty sandwich container to the ground. He hastily grabbed his bag, "I need to quickly catch Mr Gobber before the start of third period, see you's later!" and with that he lumbered of, his back disappearing through the doors as they swung shut behind him.

Eret finally finished his homework and shut his jotter with a dramatic slap, "That boy seriously needs to lay off on the energy drinks before he goes through the roof".

Hiccup agreed, noticing the energy juice Fish had left behind.

"He says it guarantees him a win every time" Hiccup shrugged whilst looking at the ingredients on the label of the bottle. They didn't exactly sound _healthy_.

Eret rolled his eyes, "He's called _Fishlegs_ for a reason, no one can beat that boy in the water, with or without his stupid energy drink, everyone knows that".

Eret shouldered his bag before standing up, "Are you helping Mr Gobber out this weekend?"

"I'm not scheduled in to but no doubt after my dad hears of my detention I'll be forced _again_ to work" Hiccup stood up also as the school bell ran shrilly. He really hated the noise of that stupid bell.

"If you're not, call me, I've got a wrestling match Saturday, you've not been along to one of my games in _ages_!"

"I know, I know! I'll try make it ok?"

"You better!"

"I _will_"

* * *

><p>Hiccup trudged to detention, dreading the next two and a half hours terribly. The rest of his day had been as uneventful as possible, that's if you're not counting him nearly setting the school alight in Chemistry. But really, apart from that, Hiccup had just tried to not fall asleep for the most part.<p>

"'Afternoon 'Amish" Mr Gobber greeted him joyously, "No surprise to see you 'ere again"

Hiccup gave him a small smile, "I missed you Gob, had to deliberately misbehave to come back"

"Oi" Mr Gobber waved at Hiccup in a scolding manner at the announcement of the boys nickname for him to the class. As well as being the schools swimming coach, Mr Gobber also helped run detention and Hiccup was always relieved when it was Gob's jolly face he was greeted with and not some other stuffy and ancient teacher who took joy in staying after school hours to watch misbehaved kids suffer. "Just take a seat wid ya?"

Hiccup's face was lopsided into one of his lazy grins as he slipped into a seat nearer the back of the class.

Mr Gobber waited another ten minutes for a few stragglers to arrive before handing out there work.

Hiccup scanned the room and noticed Scott wasn't anywhere to be seen. There was some blonde girl sat upfront and another two silent kids to his left but apart from that, no annoying cousin in the room.

"Hiccup where's Scott got ta?"

Hiccup was a bit irked that Mr Gobber had opted to ask him. How should he know where Scott was?

"I dunno" he replied doodling in the margin of his paper and avoiding eye contact.

"Well if he doesnae show up anytime soon, I'm going ti have to phone his parents!"

Again, Hiccup wondered why he felt the need to tell _him_ this. It's not like _he_ cares if Scott gets in anymore trouble.

Another five minutes ticked by before the door opened and a flustered Scott stood in the doorway. His eyes were wide and he looked as if he were a deer that had been caught in headlights. Hiccup noticed his hands were shaking but kept his mouth shut as his cousin closed the door behind him and collapsed into a chair at the front.

"Where ya been?" Mr Gobber cried, sighing as he had to get up once again from his chair to give the late arrival a piece of paper and text book.

"Sorry I got caught up... something to do with football"

Hiccup cocked an eyebrow.

He knew Scott was lying. What was he hiding and why did his usually tough and sneering cousin look so god damn shaken up? Hiccup so badly wanted to go over and check he was okay but a small reminder that his cousin was partially the reason why Hiccup was in detention to start with, helped the boy keep his butt firmly planted on his seat.

Detention dragged on for what felt like forever and Hiccup was sure it was a blessing in disguise when the clock hand finally pointed to the six.

"Right, you lot! Detention's over, now get out my sight!" Mr Gobber joked, standing up and waking everyone up from their silent dazes and daydreams.

Everyone quickly clambered to their feet, the thought of freedom was enough to make any lazy teenager all of a sudden become the next Usain Bolt. Hiccup noted how Scott dashed out the classroom, not even bothering to return his textbook to Mr Gobber's desk. Mr Gobber cursed at the disappearance of the boy. The rest of the obedient teenagers, who were desperate to not annoy the man so as to keep out of detention, placed both their work and textbook in two separate piles on his desk. Hiccup dropped of his textbook before spinning around, ready to bound out the school and try to catch the rest of the summer's night but he slammed into something hard.

"Watch it!" it said before Hiccup focused on a blonde girl about a head shorter than him.

"Sorry!" he was quick to apologise.

She grumbled something incoherent before barging past him.

Hiccup watched her as she walked away, her long hair swishing at her waist as she stormed into the distance.

Who _was_ that?

Hiccup soon forgot about the girl as he stepped out into the warm evening breeze. He was happy that the sun was still fairly high in the sky. At this rate he'd still have enough time for a leisurely walk with Toothless, his dog, before he would have to start on his horrendously large pile of homework. Hiccup made to walk to his car before realising horrifically that he hadn't brought his car to school today. Eret had given him a lift instead and now, well now, Eret was home probably playing FIFA and had been for two and a half hours. Hiccup groaned dramatically.

"For the love of –"

"Hamish!"

Hiccup froze and slowly turned around.

And here he was thinking his day couldn't get any worse.

"What are still doing here?" his father's voice boomed, echoing around the half empty car park.

Hiccup thought for a moment to try to make up some elaborate lie which made him look like some golden boy but he knew his dad had only momentarily forgotten about his detention. His dad often forgot things that related to him, it was only natural when he had three thousand other kids to worry about.

"Oh...uh..." Hiccup scratched the back of his neck, "Detention"

"Oh" His father's face darkened as he remembered and there was a small awkward pause before his dad _really_ looked at him and noticed the absence of his car. "Do you need a lift?"

Hiccup really wanted to say no. A twenty minute ride home with his dad who would be horribly hostile towards him? No, thank you. Doesn't exactly sound appealing does it? But Hiccup had no other way home, he knew if he phoned Eret to pick him up he'd call Hiccup a lazy arse and hang up. Fishlegs had training and the buses to Berk only ran hourly. And guess what? He'd just missed the 6 o'clock one.

"Um, yeah" Hiccup finally had to answer, defeated. He hated how he felt like it was showing weakness by accepting his dad's help, "Yeah I do"

His dad nodded before turning and walking to his car. Hiccup trailed behind like a miserable puppy and climbed into the passenger's seat. He'd thought about getting in the back so he could lie down, as he really was tired, but he knew his dad would just tell him to sit up anyway.

'Stoick' reversed out the space smoothly before pulling out the car park and indicating onto the main road to Berk. Hiccup had so aptly named his dad 'Stoick' because... well he was just so stoic all the time. Even now there was a heavy silence which Hiccup wished he could fill with words that would actually interest his dad but he knew that not much he said ever kept his dad interested so instead he leant forward and switched the radio on.

Almost instantly his dad switched it off. Hiccup winced. He knew what was coming.

"So you were late again"

It wasn't a question.

"Yeah... ugh Eret had trouble finding a space" it was a lame and terrible excuse especially as he knew his dad only had to easily check Eret's file on his computer to see that Eret hadn't been late this morning. Only Hiccup had been.

"And you disrupted Mrs Fawn's class"

Hiccup refrained from rolling his eyes. Is that what she had said? 'Disrupted'. He was pretty sure that his and Scott's brief exchange had indeed not disrupted anything. So instead of getting into a riled up argument, Hiccup decided to not answer and instead let his dad feel all smug for thinking that he knew all about what Hiccup had been up to.

They were painfully quietly for what felt like hours but was in fact only five minutes.

"What am I going to do with you, Hamish?"

Hiccup nearly choked on his own saliva. Hiccup wondered if his dad had meant to say it out loud before realising he'd addressed his name in his question. What on earth did he mean by that? Yeah, sure, he was late and sometimes a bit too snarky and sarcastic for his teacher's preferences but he got good grades. No, _great_ grades and considering he had just lost his Mum six months ago, Hiccup thought he was doing bloody damn good.

"If you would just ride with me in the morning you wouldn't be late all the time!" Hiccup thought it probably was best to not inform his dad that actually Eret's gets him to school with usually half an hour to spare, "I've told you before that boy, Eret, is a bad influence on you!"

"Dad, Eret isn't the problem here."

"Don't use that tone with me, _son_"

The way his dad said 'son' made Hiccup's skin crawl. It was not intended in an affectionate way at all.

"And if that boy isn't the problem, then what is?" his dad probed as he turned into their street.

Hiccup was so tempted to just say it all. Everything he had been feeling since that awful day when Mr Gobber had burst through his classroom door, out of breath and pale. He'd requested Hiccup come with him immediately and Hiccup had done so, he had felt the urgency radiating from the man in waves. He'd led Hiccup to his dad's office and Hiccup couldn't for the life of him, remember what he'd gone and done now. But opening the door to his office, Hiccup had definitely _not_ expected to find his dad's tear stained face.

"We need to get to the hospital" He had informed his confused son, before grabbing his coat and shoving Hiccup out the door. "Now"

Hiccup had looked at Mr Gobber for answers but he hadn't looked like he had permission to say anything.

"It's your mother." His dad finally explained as they had sped towards their local hospital. Hiccup's stomach dropped. His mother. He could still feel her lips brushing against his forehead as she'd bid him goodbye that morning. He had still felt the warmth from her hug. He could still see her face, laughing and her green eyes, which were so similar to his, sparkling. "She's been in a car accident"

When they had arrived to the hospital it had been too late. She had died from head trauma. Hiccup tried so hard not to cry because he knew it must only be a dream. Surely? But when he nodded to the doctor that had asked if he had wanted to see his mother one last time, to say goodbye, he knew. He knew as he stepped into the cold, lifeless and eerily quiet room that she was truly gone. Her beautiful face was disgusting pale and her lips blue, no oxygen was passing through them anymore. Her forehead and cheeks were covered in harsh blue and black bruises and the rest of her body was covered. No doubt too gruesome to witness. Hiccup had shook so much but he forced himself forward. He'd brushed his warm lips against her cold forehead and whispered the one simple, sad word;

"Goodbye"

And nothing had been the same since. His dad acted as if he didn't know how to interact with his son now that his wife was no longer around. And now here was Hiccup's opportunity to explain to his dad how alone he felt. How he wished his dad would be there for him more. Spend more time with him. Acknowledge him more. To look at him with more than disappointment or pity in his eyes.

But Hiccup's mouth stayed stubbornly shut.

His dad sighed, thinking that Hiccup wasn't answering by being difficult. He didn't know of the mental battle that his son was trying to resolve in his head. Hiccup watched forlornly as his dad hauled himself out of the car and slammed the door shut.

Hiccup deflated in his seat.

He closed his eyes and waited a while before following his dad inside.

**Wow. So I hadn't expected to write that much, my chapters are usually around about 1,500 words long but I just couldn't seem to stop today! I have SO much planned for this fanfic you have no idea, I am so **_**excited**_**! **

**Just in case anyone was confused;**

**Robyn is Ruffnut**

**Trevor is Tuffnut**

**Mr Gobber is Gobber**

**Scott is Snotlout**

**Please review, they encourage me so much to keep writing!**

**See you all soon, my lovelies! **


	3. Chapter 3

"Toothless!" Hiccup whined as his dog insisted on covering him in a thick layer of saliva, "Would you stop that?"

The dog threw him a gummy grin before obediently sitting back. The black Labrador's tail flew back and forth as he excitedly waited for Hiccup to hurry the hell up and take him on a walk.

"I'm coming, okay? Patience" he gave his dog a stern look before retrieving his scruffy vans from the front door and slipping them on. He grabbed the house keys and Toothless' lead of the hanger before opening up the door. His dog sped past him, nearly knocking Hiccup to his feet. He waited patiently at the bottom of the garden path by the gate. "Good boy" Hiccup praised, glancing over his shoulder and smiling as he quickly locked the front door.

His dad had only stayed around long enough to quickly make himself dinner before he had rushed out the door, barely saying goodbye to his son. Hiccup didn't know where he had went but he presumed his dad had had some meeting or other equally boring event to attend. The community respected Stoick (or as they knew him, Sandor Haddock) and he played a big part in bettering Berk.

Hiccup exhaled as he set out on his walk with Toothless.

The sun was low in the sky, the colours from it lazily lay and spiralled across the skyline. Hiccup thought that winter sunsets were the best ones but it was only the beginning of August and this sunset was as equally stunning. Toothless happily plodded next to the boy, falling perfectly in time with his steps. Hiccup swung the lead from his hands, he always took it (his father's orders) but it just never seemed to make its way to Toothless' neck, Hiccup didn't have the heart to constrain his best friend like that. Why shouldn't Toothless get to walk freely? It's not like he'd do much harm if he did decide to attack anyone, the dog has no teeth, only gums. He had lost all his teeth to a periodontal disease a few years back but hadn't seemed too bothered about it. I mean, now he has Hiccup running after him all the time; making sure his food is pureed or broken up enough and that he's never in any pain or discomfort. It's like Hiccup's become the dog and Toothless the owner. He can hardly complain about being mollycoddled.

"It's a beautiful night isn't it?" Hiccup murmured to his dog contentedly.

The pair had crossed the road and were snaking down a path that lead to the beach which could be seen from Hiccup's bedroom window. Hiccup may not exactly love living in Berk, what with everyone knowing everyone's business but one thing he did indeed like was the beautiful beach that was only a five minute walk away.

Toothless looked behind him at his owner, asking permission to go and sprint into the sand dunes, whilst his tongue lolled out his mouth happily.

"Away you go have fun Toothless" Hiccup grinned before plonking himself down on the sand. He sat back and took in the view around him. The night was calm, the waves lapping gently and hypnotically. The long grass behind Hiccup rustled ever so gently in the very slight breeze. Both the sounds were enough to make anyone fall asleep but Hiccup was too fixated on the beautiful colouring of the sky to be lulled into the world of sleep. The grains of sand felt smooth and cold and delicate beneath either one of Hiccup's palms. The pinks and oranges in the sky were vibrant and cheerful.

Hiccup bit the inside of his cheek as his thoughts wandered to his mother. She had usually accompanied him on walks and they both shared a love for sunsets yet here he was alone, guiltily enjoying the setting sun and greedily gulping the fresh air like it was the only air left in the world. But Hiccup had to do this, he had to feel the sand in his hands, feel the breeze ruffling through his hair, hear Toothless barking happily in the distance...

He had to otherwise he'd be sure that he was dreaming.

This was the only time when he could feel alive, that he could feel whole because it felt like _she_ was here with him. Laughing delightfully as Toothless would soak them in water or knock Hiccup over and attempt to bury him in sand. He closed his eyes and could see her long hair cascading over her shoulders and dancing in the wind, her voice soothing...

"_Hiccup isn't this wonderful?" _and she'd sound so alive and happy even when the waves were crashing and the air frosty.

Hiccup was sure he was about to cry but before he could call over Toothless to tell him it was time to go, or even open his eyes for that matter something slammed into his chest causing him to hurl backwards into the sand.

"Oh my god! _Stormfly_!"

Hiccup was bemused for a moment before realising that the heavy object keeping him down was a dog.

"Hey" he kindly greeted the white and dusky brown Tibetan terrier, the dog was gorgeous and had only intended to introduce itself to the boy not knock him down into the sand.

"Stormfly!" a shadow feel across Hiccup and the dog was lifted from his chest, "God, I am _so_ sorry"

Hiccup sat up, dusting the sand from his arms and chest.

"She's just kind of overly social" a girls voice explained in a rush, clearly embarrassed and profusely apologetic.

"Hey, it's okay" Hiccup finally looked up, as did the girl for the first time and her eyebrows lifted in surprise. Hiccup vaguely recognized the blonde girls face but he couldn't for the life of him remember why or from where.

"You're Hamish right? Mr Haddock's son?" she asked, her tone suddenly changing from sincerely sorry to questioning and inquisitive.

"Ugh, yeah that's me" Hiccup was always caught off guard when people he didn't know, knew him. But that's Berk in a nutshell for you. "I recognize you? Your..."

Hiccup trailed of and felt rude as her name failed to come to him.

"It's Astrid. Astrid Hofferson." she told him, a scowl slowly forming on her face. "I was at detention earlier today..."

Remembrance flashed across Hiccup's features as he finally knew why he recognized her, "Ah, you're the girl I bumped into right?" he laughed nervously remembering her reaction, "Is this karma?" he gestured to her dog who he had heard her call Stormfly.

A whisper of a smile ghosted across her lips, "Maybe"

Silence descended which was soon broken by Toothless bounding up to the three of them whilst barking animatedly.

"Um, I better go..." Astrid made to leave, setting her dog back down. Toothless and Stormfly shared a few moments of sniffing each other's bums before Hiccup nodded.

"Yeah.. it was nice to meet you" Hiccup gave her a small smile which he hoped was friendly enough.

"You too" she returned the smile, and then left, calling over her shoulder to her dog to follow when it stayed with Toothless and Hiccup for a moment longer.

Hiccup watched her walk along the beach, her form becoming smaller and smaller the further she walked away. Her hair had been tightly plaited and dangled across her shoulder effortlessly. Her eyes had been a startling blue, Hiccup had definitely noticed that, they had looked ridiculously beautiful.

Toothless nudged Hiccup's side, wakening him from his dreamy trance and by the look in Toothless' eyes he had thought Stormfly was beautiful too.

**So this chapter is considerably smaller than the last two and that wasn't intentional. I had written about another thousand words but I took that part out for just now as I'm not sure I want it happening so soon in the story – or happening at all. I'm really split in two minds as to how this story should go. I have two potential sub plots that I could write and I had started to introduce one in this chapter but decided at the last minute to not to put it in yet. Instead of just not uploading tonight I decided a small kind of useless and not very interesting chapter tonight would be better than nothing!**

**I hope you enjoyed and **_**pretty please**_** leave me reviews they make me **_**so super duper **_**happy!**

**(p.s. Backies is like a back road/path/alley that is a shortcut. It is a slang word that is used from where I come from – which is Scotland yay – but I just decided to incorporate it anyway! I do apologise if I use any more slang or Scottish words which you don't understand, just give me a little shout and I'll explain what it is!)**

**p.p.s I listened to Jonsi on repeat whilst writing this, his music is soooo good**


End file.
